Percabeth proposal and baby!
by Jasam4ever519
Summary: What happens when annabeth is pregnant! SORRY! DISCONTINUED INTIL FURTER NOTICE! IF YOU WANT TO CO AUTHOR IT PM WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE ANYMORE!
1. Pregnancy and Wedding!

**AN this is my first ever fan fiction so it's not going to be a one shot. Please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcomed. No flames. written on 3-13-12 Sorry for OOCnes. Pm me for anything Enjoy!  
><strong>

Annabeth's PoV

"Percy!" I yelled. "Yes wise girl." He said with a passionate kiss. How am I supposed to tell him? We just got together 1 year ago and we have done it already. Okay I'm pregnant, no that's to outgoing. I'll just wing it. "Umm, I have something to tell you and it is really important." I said nervously. He looked at me with concern nodding like go on. "I-I a-am. Well let's just say in about nine months we will have a Seaweed Brain jr. crying here. I understand if you are not ready, I can get an abortion or something." I was terrified he was going dump me. I sat there looking at his emotionless face. "Percy?" All of a sudden he picked me up and twirled me around. "Are you serious? I'm going to be a father! Yoo-hoo! I love you so much Annabeth! How far along are you? Wait we have to call everyone! My mom...!" Percy's outburst startled me! "We can call whoever you want. I'm a month along. And yes you are gonna be a father. And I love you too!"

Percy's PoV

Wow! I am so happy! Wait I was gonna propose to her anyway why not do it now. "Annabeth, will you marry me?" she said excitedly "Yes! I love you." "I'm so sorry I don't have the ring with me I was supposed to pick it up tomorrow." Percy apologized. "It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you!" Annabeth exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeths POV<strong>

Today is my wedding day and i am eight months and three weeks pregnant. "Thalia I'm gonna look fat!" I cried. "Don'y cry you just got into your goregoeus dress. I also dont want you to ruin my dress.!" Dun dun dun dun. Oh my gods the wedding music. My mom Athena is walking me down the aisle. We were walking down the aisle when i saw Percy smiling with me with his beautiful sea green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

The first people to walk down the aisle were Thalia and Nico. The second couple to walk down was Juniper and Grover. The next couple to walk down was Clarrise and Chris. THe bridesmaids had sea green dresses knee length. The groomsmen had a classic tux. Next my beautiful bride came down with her mom. She smiled at me and mouthed " I love you!" I mouthed "ditto" and she smiled. Athena gave her to me and Annabeth grabbed my hands, We took a minute to look around and realized eevery single god was there. Hera was doing the ceremony. "Ahem" Hera cleared her throat. "We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Percy and Annabeth as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. As Percy and Annabeth take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Percy and Annabeth both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Percy and Annabeth, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls. At this time, I'll ask you, Percy, and you, Annabeth, to face each other & take each other's hands. Percy, will you take Annabeth to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" I took a deep breath and said "I will." "Annabeth, will you take Percy to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "No!" Annabeth screamed. Everyone gasped!


	2. Uh Oh!

**Okay I decided to continue it yayyy. special thanks to Kay-Kay RE for giving me ideas and helping me. Sorry about grammar. hey what do u expect from a middle schooler.**

**Annabeth POV**

"No!" I screamed. I clutched my stomach and held onto Percy's hand. "I'm. My water just broke!" And with that I collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

"Oh my gods!" i started hyperventilating. "Appollo-help!-My-Annabeth" Before I finished I fainted.

When I woke up I was in the hospital. I was confused when memories of the wedding came flooding back. "Annabeth!" I screamed. I looked around and saw Aphrodite? "Shh hun. It's gonna be okay. Annabeth is having a C-section done by Appollo himself right now." RING RING! "Oh excuse me hun I'll be right back" She said softly and left me alone to think. "Oh hun." She said a few minutes later. She came in with a baby boy. "Aww he has your eyes and her hair. Here is your daddy."She handed me the baby and he was beautiful. I-he-amazing." Is all I said. "Chase Jackson is his name." I murmered. I decided to name him that because it was Annabeth's last name. I didn't notice that i was staring at him for 5 hours. Annabeth walked in the room and asked "Can i see our baby?" Before I answered she came in and sat next to me. "What did you name him?" She asked. "Chase Jackson." I said. She smiled. Gods have i told you that smile is beautiful. She grabbed Chase and he fell asleep in her arms. We sat there in silence for 2 hours. "I love you Annabeth." I said. I looked over at her and she was unconsious. "Annabeth! help we need a doctor!" I yelled. Appollo took me out of the room and said the words I never ever wanted to hear...

**Haha cliffie! R&R please.**


	3. Devastated

**Sorry for not updating. I was sick and then I had a school dance and i have crampps in my foot and leg. Huh its not really the best week for me. But since yall told me too I am updating. thanks everyone who has supported this story and has my story on favorites and al that stuff. thank you it means a lot to me! Disclaimer: i dont own this sadly!:( sorry if its bad im a happy person so im not good at writing sad stuff! **

** -Jasam4ever519-**

* * *

><p>"I don't think Annabeth will ever wake up." Apollo told me. I slid down the wall and cried. My precious Annabeth was in acoma.<p>

* * *

><p>The next week was a blur. Me and Chase stayed at my moms house and she helped me. Annabeth was supposed to be the one helping me change diapers. She was the one to help me feed him. I was supposed to wake up every morning with her gold hair curtaining me. She was supposed to call me Seaweed Brain. She was supposed to do a lot of things but she couldnt. Breathe I told myself you have to take care of Chase. Everyone saw my mood change. I would always be at the hospital and my mom would take care of Chase. the only person that made me happy was Chase.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom I am going to see Annabeth. I am taking Chase with me." I yelled to my mom. I went to my car and put Chase in securely. I got in and turned on the radio. "Mama!" "What the Hades. Who said that." I looked around and saw that he was saying mama. My 1 year old said his first word. Wow! He kept saying it and the next thing I knew I was at the hospital. We went up to Annabeth's room and I started talking to her.<p>

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

I heard someone talking to me far in the distant but it was getting closer. I opened my eyes to see Percy feeding Chase. "Percy." I softly said. He looked up like he was imagining something. "Seaweed Brain?" I said a little bit louder. He looked at me and smiled. He put Chase down and smiled his goofy grin. He reached out and I took his hand. He kissed mine and said "I thought you would never wake up." "Wow you were actually thinking." i said playfully and his lips crashed on mine.

* * *

><p>He dropped Chase off when I was released and took me to a hotel. We walked in the door and he started kissing me hungrily. He picked me up and placed me on the bed. We were in a deep make out session. What we still make out we are 19. He stopped that and was beginning to strip. "Whoa there look lets use protection I really dont want to lose a year of my life again." I told him. He laughed and agreed.<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up Percy was spooning me. This was the best waking up present ever!<p> 


End file.
